


终将相遇的

by haishangxcg



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 肖钱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haishangxcg/pseuds/haishangxcg
Relationships: 钱蓓婷/孔肖吟
Kudos: 18





	终将相遇的

钱蓓婷和孔肖吟是宝山下两条小蛇，孔肖吟比钱蓓婷多着三百年的道行，因此钱蓓婷唤她一声姐姐。

两姐妹的日子过的倒也潇洒，除了偶尔跟陆婷斗斗法，大部分时光都是随心所欲，不问世事，不理朝夕。

但最近似乎妖生有了点小惊喜。

孔肖吟听说了白娘子的故事，也嚷嚷着要去找许仙，钱蓓婷倒也随她，反正到了饭点比谁都准时。

这天，钱蓓婷却一个人靠在徐晨辰的酒楼里打发时间，百无聊赖的看着大街上的卖货郎们，吆喝着，拉扯着…她初化人形不久，以前总听孔肖吟跟她说人间的集市多热闹，如此种种，真到亲眼所见之时倒也不过如此，还想跟那人打趣却不知身在何方。

徐晨辰算完账，又从厨房里拿出几个小菜跟钱蓓婷对饮起来。“怎么，今日还不见你姐姐？我可是招呼小二特意去了港口采买了些洋货，小孔不爱吃那个小龙虾嘛，都备好了。”

钱蓓婷仰头一闷，把玩着青瓷的酒杯。太阳快要下山了，孔肖吟还没来找她。“哦。姐姐说她长大了，不爱吃那玩意了。”钱蓓婷拿过酒壶又自顾自的斟上一杯。

徐晨辰瞧着这人愁眉苦脸的样子，也琢磨出了点门道来，唯恐姐妹二人生出嫌隙来，试探地问着钱蓓婷。“你姐姐莫不是动了凡心?”

钱蓓婷打了个酒嗝，听不懂徐晨辰文绉绉的问题。“什么叫凡心，姐姐没教过我，我不懂，凡人的心么…”

徐晨辰哭笑不得，“你不是要学做人嘛，连人的七情六欲都不懂何来做人一说。”

“那你有讲凡心的书吗？借我看看，在姐姐回来之前我定能弄懂。”钱蓓婷一下子来了精神，她现在对于做人是热情极了，因为孔肖吟说想留在人间。

徐晨辰摇了摇头，给了钱蓓婷一个脑瓜  
崩，真是个呆瓜。她与这两姐妹是救命的交情，前些年她赚了些银钱，回乡探亲时路遇劫匪，好在孔肖吟施法相助，钱蓓婷为她疗伤才逃过一死。她虽知两人是妖，但明白她们本心良善，再加上孔肖吟也极向往人间的生活，她便总送些志怪小说让二人多加了解，最近那本《白娘子传奇》看来效果显著。

“天干物燥，小心火烛!”打更人出来干活了。

闲聊的二人看向窗外，一眼就瞥见了一身素衣的孔肖吟，以及为她撑伞的红衣公子。“哟，这不是孙将军家的公子吗？”徐晨辰抓起一把瓜子吭哧哧地嚼着，又有好戏看了。

钱蓓婷觉得眼熟，似乎是前几日一起在山洞里躲雨的公子。孔肖吟见她英气逼人，眼睛都看直了。闹了半天，神神秘秘的是去会情郎了?这便是凡心了?那姐姐是真的喜欢她了吗…

孙芮把孔肖吟送到了酒楼前，犹豫再三还是开口了。“我知道此事实在唐突，但父母之命难违。若不成亲，家父不会应允我上战场，我志在疆场只得如此，拜请姑娘成全了!”

孔肖吟赶紧把人扶起来，“我早已说过，多年前公子对小女子有过救命之恩。此番来寻公子也是知公子有难，特来排忧。”

孙芮从袖袍里掏出一支玉簪给孔肖吟，“这是家臣的信物，你我本就是假成亲。我与家父已约法三章，只得小操办，不会让百姓知晓以免坏了小姐以后的名声。在下从军之后，姑娘便可拿簪子去冯家屯寻我的至交，到时她自会与家父说清来龙去脉，姑娘自行离去无碍。”

孔肖吟接下簪子好生收好，“公子放心，肖吟既已答应绝不反悔，明日便会来祠堂与公子定亲。”

孙芮作揖，忍不住抱了抱孔肖吟，喜极而泣，她一直烦恼的事竟然老天派人来解决了。

钱蓓婷和徐晨辰看的花生米都掉地上了，我的乖乖，这是什么送定情信物，热恋情侣难舍难分的场面。

孔肖吟往收了伞往楼上走来，两人慌乱地开始收拾残局，总有一种偷看幽会被人抓包的感觉。徐晨辰端起盘子就往后厨撤，钱蓓婷来不及跑只得拿过一旁的书本开始写写画画，装作什么都不知道的样子。

孔肖吟拿过伞敲了敲傻妹妹的脑袋顶，写的歪七八扭还在这装用功，真是离了自己就开始偷懒，等这忙帮完了再来好好教这孩子读书写字。

孔肖吟俯身从后边拥住钱蓓婷，握住妹妹的手带着她把凌乱的字迹重写一遍。钱蓓婷往左瞟去，姐姐身上好暖啊，是不是还有那位公子残留的温度?两人目光交汇，温柔写在眼底，如石块沉入湖底，泛起层层涟漪。不知谁的脸红了，似有蝴蝶扇风而过，钱蓓婷低眉，孔肖吟反而贴的更近了，两人几乎就要吻上。孔肖吟极力压住乱了节奏的呼吸，这个呆子什么都不懂，还是慢些教她。

“笨死了。”孔肖吟戳了一下钱蓓婷的脑袋，看着这人疑惑的表情又摸了摸头帮她顺毛，再笨一点也没关系，姐姐教你就好。

第二天两人正在庭院里看书，孔肖吟瞧着时辰已至，决定动身前往孙府赴约。钱蓓婷还躺在她腿上打瞌睡，孔肖吟摸着妹妹的脸，顺着细嫩的皮肤抚上那片薄荷绿的纹身。她那日说好看，钱蓓婷便留下了。小孩睡得极为香甜，浅浅的笑容不知梦到了谁，但又会蹙起的眉头惹得孔肖吟总想抚平。孔肖吟俯身轻嗅着小孩身上的奶味，还是没忍住吻上了钱蓓婷眼角那片三叶草，舌尖勾上了小孩的眼线，手里也乱了方寸差点就要往那旖旎之处探去。

姐姐好爱你啊，快些长大吧，我的宝儿，好好来爱姐姐吧。

孔肖吟看着右手今早被绑上的红绳不免发笑，知道永结同心的意思吗？就敢往姐姐手上套，那姐姐就要赖你一辈子…

出发前右眼皮突然跳了一下，怕是不祥之兆。孔肖吟想了想把红绳取下套回钱蓓婷的手腕，施了一道平安咒，把钱蓓婷抱回房里才终于离去。

半梦半醒之间，一股内力把钱蓓婷震醒了。糟了，陆婷又找上门来了。钱蓓婷还没施出法术，陆婷的佛珠就捆了过来，还好一道平安符挡住了。钱蓓婷连忙现了原形地遁出逃，她往跟孔肖吟味道相反方向的竹林里逃去。

陆婷此次闭关之后法力又精进了不少，开了天眼一掌便把钱蓓婷拍了出来。钱蓓婷发怒了，瞬间飞沙走石，天色昏黄不定，黑云压城城欲摧。

眼看龙卷风朝都城刮去，陆婷收回紫金钵，施法破了风阵。“够了，我不想伤害你，只是奉了南海菩萨之命将你送回去修炼。”

钱蓓婷也停下手来让天空恢复清明，“菩萨为何唤我，我与她素不相识。”

陆婷整理好袈裟走来，“还装，此次我通灵已知你是女蜗后人。你从苗疆偷跑出来这许多时日，神女已向菩萨请旨，你今日不同我走，六界众神亲自来缉拿你，够你吃苦头的。”

钱蓓婷气急却也无法，五百年前她偷跑出来遇见了独自修炼的孔肖吟。她从未想亲近过任何人却偏偏喜爱同姐姐待在一起，她从未说过自己的身份，孔肖吟却待她极好，胜过了所有那些对她百依百顺的族人。她早已抱定追随孔肖吟的决心，这女蜗后人的荣耀不要也罢，徒增法力如何，位列仙班如何，不老不死又如何。这世间若没了孔肖吟，她便什么也不留恋了。

陆婷看她这神色便猜了个大概，“你是不是还想着那条白蛇。我告诉你，想了也白想，她可跟你不是一条心!”

钱蓓婷飞出一鞭朝陆婷抽去，“你做什么说我姐姐，小心我撕烂你的嘴!”

陆婷用佛珠缠住神鞭，女蜗的圣物她也难以抵挡。“我说的是实话，姻缘簿上写的她今日成亲，千真万确之事。我赶到白府之时，她已先你一步红衣离去，看你这样子怕是一概不知吧。”

钱蓓婷瞬间泄了力气，成亲，姐姐今日便同那凡人成亲了?为什么不告诉我，难道你当真要抛弃我，去与别人一生一世一双人?

陆婷几乎是追着钱蓓婷到的孙府，两人趴在房檐上看了一整场婚礼。钱蓓婷握着红绳的手按进了手掌里，淌出的骨血几乎染红了青衣。周身的法力开始不受控制，都城的天空仿佛裂开来一般，眼睛里的血光开始闪烁。陆婷担心钱蓓婷会做出什么残忍之事来，钱蓓婷是半神她的法力不足以抗衡，于是又生生拽走了青蛇。

钱蓓婷脑子一片空白，只记得孔肖吟满脸的笑容，和那一句“夫君”。

孔肖吟，你当真要负我?

钱蓓婷求陆婷给她一晚上时间，她要单独与孔肖吟告别。天一亮，她便自愿回南海。

傍晚时分，孔肖吟终于办妥了这许多事，孙芮连夜便会向边疆行进。此恩已报，如释重负。问徐晨辰要了许多好菜，拿了壶好酒想着钱蓓婷在家里等她，满身的疲劳一扫而空。

白纱杂乱无章地随风而动，书架上的许多书竟也掉了下来。仔细一看，有人在此处斗过法，不好，陆婷来过。孔肖吟往屋内快跑着，生怕钱蓓婷受了伤。

热气蒸腾，烟雾缭绕，微风乍起，吹皱一波春水。

钱蓓婷在偌大的浴池里泡着，拿过梳子玩弄着垂在一边的湿发。孔肖吟看见钱蓓婷没事才松了一口气，刚才吓得差点都要站不稳了。钱蓓婷从水里游了过来，盯着孔肖吟轻笑，朱唇微张，唤了一声姐姐，春光一片大好，胸前那片沟壑若隐若现。媚眼如丝，眼波流转，孔肖吟觉得一阵酥麻，腿又软了。

“没事吧，小钱?陆婷是不是又来找麻烦了，你让我看看有没有受伤。”孔肖吟拿过药箱，让钱蓓婷再走近些。

钱蓓婷一把拉住孔肖吟就往水里带，把孔肖吟圈进了怀里。“姐姐离我那么远怎么看的清楚?嗯?”钱蓓婷说完这句话又吐出一口气，孔肖吟只觉得飘飘然，她渐渐失去了思考能力，只是直勾勾的看着钱蓓婷。

“姐姐既然要教我做人，那妹妹今天想学一样东西，姐姐答应我吧。”钱蓓婷揽上孔肖吟的腰，埋在水下的手作乱不断，直把绯红送上了姐姐的脸。

孔肖吟觉得头晕目眩，口渴不已，极力想看清钱蓓婷却又觉得青蛇离她极远，可明明就在她怀里。“你想学什么？今天看的书又有什么不明白的地方吗…啊…嗯唔”。钱蓓婷吻上了她的侧脸，舔弄着她的耳垂，右手解开了腰带摸进了亵衣里，抚弄着姐姐的柔软。

“姐姐，人有七情六欲。你今日便教我情欲是什么，好吗？”

钱蓓婷还没给孔肖吟回答的空隙就吻上了颤抖的薄唇，这个吻把白蛇吓得浑身僵直，她几乎不能动弹，这是钱蓓婷，但这好像又不是钱蓓婷。

钱蓓婷摸上孔肖吟的喉头，放过了已然红肿的嘴唇。双唇分离拉出的银丝晶莹剔透，青蛇吐着信子，分叉的舌尖舔上姐姐的眼眸。捕猎的危险信息在散发，孔肖吟却心甘情愿走入妹妹为她准备的囚笼里，还挣扎什么，不早就掉入了名为钱蓓婷的情网里吗？

天色骤变，太阳被吞食，整片大地堕入无边的黑暗里。大地之母的后人便是这人间的主宰，她要与情人共赴极乐，六界神魔都要予她方便。嫦娥连忙带了月兔出来巡视，赠这夜色一片朦胧。雷公电母不敢出现，风神只敢吹最柔的风，土地公让这地界上所有的活物都失了五觉，这夜独属与青白二人。

钱蓓婷浑身滚烫几乎要把孔肖吟融化，手掌所触之地潮热异常，轻吟重喘，翻云覆雨，水乳交融，灵肉相合…

孔肖吟泫然欲泣，看的钱蓓婷更是愧疚与难耐相杂糅，要欺负她又不忍欺负她。云端上的人不愿下跌，主动把脆弱之地奉上，今日她才知妹妹总不能全化成人形的好处。

光裸的后背被她狠狠抓住，埋在妹妹的肩头掉眼泪，双腿缠住钱蓓婷紧窄的腰身，还没化回蛇形就将妹妹锁的死死的。钱蓓婷一心在爱欲上，控制不住法力下半身化回了蛇尾，来回横摆搅乱了池水。

冷血动物的习性总爱将热源整个包住，蛇尾缠绕上了姐姐，扭动着朝着高温之处进发，完全脱离了主人意志凭着本能往那湿热之地钻去，蛇性淫，倒是发挥的淋漓尽致了…

说是一夜，足足七七四十九日人间都没有天亮。

钱蓓婷在睡梦里菩萨托梦，命她速归，片刻不待。

起身看着满室的狼藉，摇头晃脑地念了咒让所有东西回归原位。孔肖吟累极，早已昏昏然不省人事。钱蓓婷跪在床边不舍的看着女人的眉眼，将手腕上的红绳取下又郑重地套在了姐姐手上，带着哭腔向孔肖吟保证，听的睡梦中的人都皱起了眉头。“这次不要取下来了，姐姐你等着我，那凡人阳寿总会耗尽。屈屈一百年我等就是了，到时你我姐妹二人再共游这万里江山。”说罢，把所有的爱抚塞进最后一个吻里，踏着破晓的晨光一路远行。

钱蓓婷到了南海之后潜心修道，不理朝夕，因着女蜗后人的护佑，人间四海升平。不知过了多少时日，菩萨命她去六界往生门前接下凡渡劫期满的战神回天宫。

“仙君，我乃女蜗后人，特来此地恭迎…孙芮?怎么是你?”钱蓓婷实在是摸不着头脑呢，孙芮竟然是战神之身。

孙芮作揖，“拜谢仙君相迎，我下凡历劫七世，尝尽鳏寡孤独，爱憎恨，求不得，如今功德圆满，总算得以回复仙躯。”

“你是功德圆满了?那我姐姐当如何？你说啊?她怎么办?”

眼看钱蓓婷就要动怒，孙芮赶忙求饶，把事情的原委一一道来，顺便告知了孔肖吟对她的情意。

钱蓓婷下凡第一件事就是找陆婷算账，一个金光就劈开了宝山寺。

陆婷连滚带爬地溜了出来，她现在可彻底不是钱蓓婷的对手了。“圣女手下留情，你命中当有此难，天意，实乃天意。”

念在这些年一直是陆婷照顾孔肖吟，钱蓓婷倒也不追究了。听陆婷说，自己走后，孔肖吟也受了观音点化开始悬壶济世，积攒功德，只待他日羽化登仙。

孔肖吟今日的病人还是很多，忙的她头都抬不起来了，不停的把脉，写方子，让小徒弟煎药送客。

一只白嫩的手递了过来，孔肖吟把完脉也没什么发现，四平八稳，虚浮有定，身强体健啊。“小姐犯的什么病，可有方子带来瞧瞧。”

“相思病，方子是你。”

熟悉的声音再次响起，不过这次不是梦了，是她，她回来了。

终将相遇的。

目光相触的一瞬，再炽热也抒发不全心中的情意，此后便住在我的眼睛里吧。

『 前尘往事皆如烟，不羡鸳鸯不羡仙』


End file.
